Dr. Thorndyke
Dr. Thorndyke is one of the twenty-seven antagonists and fourty-eight servants to XANA. He is loosely based off from Sonic X, '''''despite literally being a character from the series. He is actually named Chris Thorndyke because he was a human friend to Sonic that lives in rich house in the series, but he was criticized by fans because of his whiny attitude. In response, he vows to destroy everything which is created by Sega for revenge. And of course, not being invited to Sonic 20th birthday in ''Sonic Generations. ''His remaining henchman is Scratch (Possibly rebooted by himself when AOSTH was cancelled) but he will soon be roboticizing Mordecai and Rigby into becoming his own minions called Toondroids. Backstory Chris Thorndyke was a kid who had it all from a financial point of view. His parents were rich, his dad was rick, he had anything you could ask for. Despite this, he never truly had anyone to look up for. His mom and dad would always have to make business trips, and leave him in the dust. He was in a group of friends, but the bond between the rest of them was much stronger than any of his. This would only get worse after he met Sonic and friends. Chris always wanted to help the world through his adventures with Sonic, but it seemed the world didn't want to help him. He would get bullied at school for talking to these colorful characters, because that was mad gay dude c'mon bro. Some bullies even chose to believe that they weren't real, and would call him delusional. His focus on Sonic led to an even greater disconnect from his circle of friends, with them beginning to ostracize him emtirely. His only connect was with Sonic, but even that would soon fade. The cancellation of Sonic X would, unbeknownst to Chris, mean the end of Sonic's adventures with him. He would run off into the sunset while Chris begged and pleaded him not to go. In the aftermath, he realized what the world at large thought of him. Millions of people across the internet lambasted him for being whiny and immature. Some people would even create art dedicated to hate of him, punishing him in gruesome ways. He grew to hate the time that he had with Sonic and hate everything about every day before today. He would live his life to the best in Toonopolis, forgetting the years of emotional stress. This would change when he noticed that nearly everyone in Toonopolis was going to a party one day. He wasn't invited to any parties, so he decided to check and see what it was. He would then notice that it was the 20th anniversary of Sonic party. Thorndyke, who had been so vital to Sonic's adventures, was thrown out like the trash. Sonic, the one person he could look up to years, forgot about him. He has went into a rage and vows to destroy Sonic and anyone that ever wronged him. Personality He is somewhat psycho-freaky, bratty, accursed, horny, foolish and weird after the cancellation of Sonic X which leads into becoming a villain who now depises anything that is created by Sega. He often gets into spasmic flashbacks about his time with Sonic, which Kirby and the gang use as an opportunity to beat him up. Trivia *His usual outfit is loosely based on Dr. Eggman, Sonic's arch-enemy. it is currently unknown whether he will meet him or not. His other outfits include "wearing nothing to flex on weak ass Sonic characters" *He is always been thwarted by Kirby. since he's a Nintendo character and Nintendo characters are just genetically superior to Sega characters, just because of his inventions leading to failures. *He once kidnapped Phineas and forcing him to create the Green Titan to kill Kirby, the experience was almost very successful and is the main reason why Kirby uses innocent characters for slavery. *He is just like Dr. Eggman, they both create inventions and get defeated by an anthropomorphic character that doesn't wear clothes. *During his time away from Sonic-related thoughts, Dr. Thorndyke often goes to the local orphanage and gives them many presents. *There has been some fan art on '''''deviantART about him because of his revenge against Sonic and his friends, under the username, Not-TRC-Tooniversity-Please-Dont-Look. There has been some other deviantART users that been drawing fan art about him, possibly making him the most popular character in the series. There is also multiple inflation fetish art of him, and that's really hot. *Scratch is Dr. Thorndyke's only henchbot because of Grounder's untimely death as a result of the Chaos Skate at the hands of Kirby. Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Mad Scientists Category:Main Characters